Derivados
by Suave-Primavera
Summary: Me dijeron muggle, un derivado de... ¿Sin magia? eso ya lo sabre después...


**Derivados**

Por mi otro yo

OooOOooOOoo

**Pongan un poquitín de atención, ¿vale? Que esto participa en el reto de un foro EEQCR de Viola el estatuto secreto:**

**Bases del reto:**

• **El relato debe ser en primera persona, desde el punto de vista del OC a crear.**

• **Para crear el OC: es muggle y es lo opuesto al escritor tanto física como mentalmente.**

• **El OC descubre a dos magos haciendo magia. Pueden ser conocidos o no, aunque si lo son digo yo que será más divertido.**

• **No hay límite de palabras pero tened en cuenta que es un One-Shot, no un longfic ¿ok?**

• **Teniendo en cuenta que el OC es lo opuesto a ti, solo deberíamos poder crear uno, pero si mucha gente quiere participar doble, entonces lo veremos.**

**Ya ¿Os ha quedado claro? Bien, todo es de JK y bueno, yo no soy JK.**

**Espero les guste:**

OooOOooOOoo

Agache mi cabeza como siempre hacia al caminar por la calle. Nunca hay nada que mirar, todo siempre es igual. La realidad es que no encontraba mucho sentido o entretenimiento en las cosas y o en las personas, de todos modos lo único que puedes conocer un poco en verdad es a ti mismo y eres tú mismo lo único que debe valer la pena.

Pase mi mano derecha sobre mi cabello negro azabache, logrando alborotarlo. Mi cabello tiende a quedarse en su lugar y eso no lo soporto.

Lance un largo suspiro. Todos los días me parecen monótonos y sinceramente no aguanto estar tan aburrido, nunca hay nada en que centrarse.

Nada absurdamente fantástico.

Recordé que mi hermana mayor intentaba hacer que leyera constantemente historias tontas de fantasía…como si no quisiera olvidarme ya de la mierda que es mi realidad.

-Hey, hola – levante la cabeza con parsimonia y centre mis ojos azules en la muchacha morena que me observaba tímidamente.

-Lola… -dije sin darle importancia a mi compañera de curso.

-…este, yo solo quería saber si irías a la feria de primavera el próximo viernes… - Sacudí la cabeza de lado a lado de forma negativa haciendo que Lola se detuviera con las palabras en la boca.

-Sabes que no me interesan esas cosas… -La morena agacho su mirada y sentí un escozor en el pecho. Puede que me gustara ver gente triste pero no si su tristeza era causada por mí - … Lo que pasa es que no encuentro interés en nada… no es nada personal Lola…

La muchacha levanto su cabeza con un deje de frustración en su mirada.

-Si no fueras tan ciego y petulante tal vez notarias más cosas - y con esto Lola se marchó, con sus puños bien cerrados y su mirada que tanto me había molestado.

¿Cuál era su problema?

Aun con los ojos bien abiertos por la confusión gire mi cabeza hacia el frente posando mi mirada en un callejón.

Donde vi a dos personas. Una guardaba lo que parecía una varita y la otra sacaba de una pequeña bolsa un sombrero y una mochila roja.

Me quede plantado en mi sitio hasta que entendí que "eso" que yo había visto no era posible.

Cerré los ojos y conté hasta cinco.

Uno.

"_¿Por qué no puedes creer en nada Alain?"_

Dos.

"_No serias tan amargado si imaginaras más…"_

Tres.

"_Solo deja de ser así un segundo y piensa diferente"_

Cuatro.

"_¿Por qué preguntar tanto y destruir todo?"_

Cinco.

"_Si no fueras tan ciego y petulante tal vez notarias más cosas"_

Abrí los ojos. Ya no había nadie en el callejón.

Suspire aliviado y decidí caminar en sentido contrario.

Al otro lado de la calle estaba la pareja de muchachos que había visto.

-Lucy, hay que apurarnos, solo a lo que vamos…

-Tranquilo Alex, podemos darnos un rato, es que me encantan estas cosas muggles…

Empecé a sentir una opresión en el pecho.

_Muggles…_

Esa palabra resonó en mi cabeza y sentí necesidad de seguirlos.

Tenía que comprobar que no eran magos, ni brujas ni nada. Solo dos personas con artefactos raros y modismos extraños.

Camine disimuladamente por el otro lado de la acera fijándome bien en sus movimientos y expresiones.

La muchacha era pelinaranja y llena de diminutas pecas en su radiante rostro que parecía totalmente común excepto por un brillo especial que se mostraba en sus ojos avellana.

El muchacho era castaño y de rasgos finos. Contrastaba bien con la pelinaranja que, mientras parecía excitada de todo, el muchacho mostraba cierta indiferencia.

-¡Mira! – en una estantería de una tienda la muchacha se había pegado totalmente a el vidrio.

-¿Qué…

-Es muy bonito, ¿no crees? Casi no los encuentro por allá, debería comprarlo pero estoy ahorrando para ir a comprar unas ranas de chocolate…

-Vámonos Lu, seguro veras más cosas…

Cambie de banqueta y me asome para ver lo que tanto había asombrado a la muchacha.

Varios bolígrafos y lapiceros se exhibían.

Fruncí el ceño recordando las palabras de la chica. En todos lados hay lapiceros y bolígrafos. Me gire hacia donde los muchachos caminaban y me coloque la capucha de mi chamarra negra.

Los seguiría. Hoy obtendría respuestas aunque lo correcto en mi cabeza era largarme de allí.

-Lucy, ¿tienes hambre? – Oí que dijo el muchacho con un gesto preocupado al ver a la chica mordisquear su manga izquierda del suéter tejido que llevaba.

Me fije más en sus ropas. Nada necesariamente anormal.

La pelinaranja llevaba un suéter rojo con una letra L de color dorado justo en el centro, unos jeans cafés y unos tenis verdes de una marca que me pareció desconocida. Ella traía colgada la mochila roja que vi que sacaban del callejón.

El castaño llevaba puesta una camisa azul arremangada hasta la parte de sus codos y un pantalón de mezclilla.

-Poquita… es que casi no desayune en el Gran Comedor, solo tome un pedazo de tarta de chocolate y un licuado de calabaza…

-Bueno… podríamos parar a comer algo y ya luego buscaremos sobre qué hacer nuestro trabajo de Estudios muggles ¿Te parece?

La chica asintió.

-Bueno, y a todo esto ¿a dónde vamos?

El muchacho frunció el ceño y observo todo el lugar.

Y luego sentí su mirada sobre mí.

Trague saliva nervioso. Según pensé esas dos perdonas si eran magos. Todo lo que decían y sobre todo lo que hicieron en el callejón concordaba con lo que a mi hermana le gustaba leer. ¿Y si se habían dado cuenta de que los había seguido?

El chico se me acerco tranquilamente con la pelinaranja tras de él.

¿Y si me borraban la memoria?

La chica abrió su mochila y pareció buscar algo.

¿Y si lo que buscaba era una de esas "varitas" para hechizarme?

Finalmente llegaron hasta donde yo estaba.

-Hey, oye – empecé a juguetear con mis dedos, nervioso - ¿Sabes dónde hay un local para comer por aquí cerca?

-Espera, déjame anotar – la chica saco de su mochila un lápiz a punto de acabarse y una libreta –no quiero perderme en estas fantásticas calles ¡Hay muchísimas cosas que ver!

Yo los observe confundidos. Me había esperado otra cosa.

-Oye, ya puedes decirnos, solo debías esperar a que sacara mi libreta – dijo la chica mirándome entre preocupada y confundida.

-… y decías que los muggles eran tan listos como nosotros… - mascullo el muchacho que al instante recibió un codazo.

-Él decía que… mm… espera que nos des un lugar donde atiendan de forma… hmm… lista y rápida – la muchacha me sonrió haciendo que me pusiera rojo.

-Yo… - desvié la mirada hacia el piso – hay un lugar como a dos calles en la banqueta derecha, allí dan cafés y chocolate caliente o cosas de esas…

Escuche el sonido del lápiz anotar velozmente en la pequeña libreta.

-¡Gracias! Ah, y por cierto, esa chica de allí no ha parado de observarte – levante la cabeza extrañado y dirigí la mirada a donde la pelinaranja me señalaba.

Lola me miraba con sus ojos negros llenos de molestia mientras cargaba con dos bolsas llenas de artículos.

-Amm… de nada, espero les vaya bien aquí – la chica sonrió y guardo su libreta en una bolsa que quedaba al frente de la mochila. Pero al abrirla una moneda dorada se calló sin que lo llegara a notar.

-Gracias – dijeron los muchachos al unísono y luego se retiraron.

Mas a delante les escuche decir cosas como_ "los muggles no saben mirar disimuladamente, ¿viste como lo miraba esa chica? Yo ya me habría dado cuenta si alguien me hubiera seguido…" _Ese comentario me saco una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego observe a Lola que batallaba para cargar las bolsas llenas de sabe qué.

Camine hacia ella sin saber muy bien porque, gesto que pareció sorprenderla.

-Hey Lola, quería saber dos cosas – empecé a decir sin pensar lo que hiso que Lola abriera un poco la boca – uno, ¿Por qué me observabas así?

Lola casi tira las bolsas al suelo.

-Yo… tu… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? ¡Nunca ves nada! –Exclamo ella. Yo estuve a punto de replicar pero me di cuenta de que tenía razón, así que la deje continuar – yo… estaba algo enojada así que te martillee con la mirada intentando matarte con ella.

Note que de nuevo en lugar de sorpresa en sus ojos solo se observaba el enojo.

-Hmm… buena respuesta, y mi otra pregunta ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? –Lola abrió los ojos al máximo y soltó las bolsas con asombro para luego soltar una carcajada.

Eso me confundió mucho.

-Haber Alain, dime que mosca te pico porque tú no eres así, ¿algo interesante?

La mire molesto ¡Si yo soy la persona más altruista del mundo!.. pero si que había sucedido algo interesante.

-¿Sabes algo de magia? – le dije con tranquilidad.

-¿Sabes algo de mí? –Me pregunto ella, sonriente.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Pues digamos que tú y yo somos muggles y mi hermana menor no.

Temblé un poco. _Muggles._

-Lola, creo que sería buena idea ir a hablar a un café que está a dos cuadras de aquí, digo, por si acaso.

**N/A**

**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí.**

**Saludos y cabezas. **


End file.
